Dreams Come True
by Anmras
Summary: Sam is wondering if he should withdraw from his wedding with Rosie Cotton. Oneshot, basically just Frodo and Sam talking. NO SLASH, I SWEAR!


I decided to write a HAPPY tale for once! Just a one-shot thingy though, since I'm working to keep another series going and might be starting a new one!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Dreams Come True  
  
.  
  
Sam heaved a heavy sigh as he looked to the western sky. Normally it would be a rich blue against a vivid image of glowing green grass on the hills in the Shire. But on this morning, the sun was hidden behind a veil of clouds that threatened showers.  
  
The hobbit leaned against one of the large trees that grew on the peak of the hill of which bag end dwelled beneath. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, the brightest, most extravagant day of his life.  
  
Yet, the horizon was clouded.  
  
The skies were bringing a chilly rain.  
  
'Maybe it's a sign.' he whispered to himself.  
  
'Sign for what?' voiced out someone behind him. Sam turned round and spotted Frodo standing there, hands in his pockets and lips parted into a smile. Sam shook his head.  
  
'It's nothing, Mr. Frodo.' he said. Frodo's smile faded. He came and sat next to his friend underneath the great tree above Bag End.  
  
'Sam, tell me.' he said. Sam looked over into Frodo's eyes. They were full of curiosity and urge to comfort... and console.  
  
'It's just that...' he paused, his tongue caught in his mouth, searching for what to say. 'I'm just troubled... is all.' he said. Frodo waited patiently, looking out over the dark sky. 'I mean, I love Rosie, more then anything in this world. I want to be with her until my last days here, and beyond that even. But to stand in front of all those people and say how much she truly means to me, it's like being a little kid and confessing I have a blooming affection for her, and couples like that never truely lasted.'  
  
'Sam...'  
  
'It's all right, Mr. Frodo.' said Sam. 'It's just a little thing. It'll pass.'  
  
A long silence followed them. A small tear suddenly squeezed out of Sam's eye and rolled down his cheek. He said in a high voice: 'I love her so much. How do I know she truly loves me back? How do I know she won't run off from right there underneath the archway? Those clouds over there are a sign from some magical force, saying that we weren't meant for each other.'  
  
'Sam, they're just clouds!' Sam looked at Frodo, his eyes teary.  
  
'The Ringwraiths were just a questioning dark rider until you were hurt. Gollum was just a weak little varmint until he attacked us! The ring was just a little trinket set down by Bilbo until it came time for you to let it go!' Frodo was stunned by Sam's powerful words. He touched his left breast gingerly. Underneath his cloth, he could still feel the ugly scar. Underneath his skin, he could always feel the evil shard of metal.  
  
'Things aren't always what they seem.' continued Sam. 'How do I know Rosie isn't just some dream I want to come true?' A dim roll of thunder could be heard from the hills. Frodo then sighed.  
  
'Those things are all gone, Sam.' he said slowly and carefully. 'For the ring to finally be destroyed and the Shire be saved was just a dream to everyone that knew about it.' Sam looked at Frodo, who continued to gaze over the hills as he smiled. 'Dreams come true. Whether now, later or even before, they come true. Frodo suddenly thought back to the battles that were fought, the journies made, and the lives lost. 'Along the way though, there can only be hope for someone who truly believes in the dream he wants to come true.' he looked at Sam as he finished. 'You can either turn back, or hold onto what you believe in.' with that, he stood and left Sam on the hill of bag end underneath the leafy tree.  
  
*  
  
She was so beautiful. Smiling with flowers in her hair. Sam couldn't think of the rain beginning to splatter the ground. His eyes were locked on hers. So bright, and happy. Sam never felt more joy.  
  
The drew closer and kissed passionately. Sam kept his eyes open to stare at her beautiful face. When they drew away, thunder crashed and lightening flashed. Rain began to pour down. Children in the crowd shrieked and hurried to get inside, soon to be followed by their parents. Sam stood there, holding Rosie tight as they were both soaked to the skin.  
  
Then, Sam realized for the first time after the quest and the adventure, the true message.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Cheesey, I know. You'll notice I didn't write what the moral of this story is. You'll be able to figure it out if you think about it! 


End file.
